


Super-Secret Surprise Party

by marauders_4_life



Series: NaNoWriMo July 2019 Stories [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_4_life/pseuds/marauders_4_life
Summary: As Sirius went on about his check-up, something that Remus was sure he would hear about many more times before the actual appointment; Remus was glad that he was able to spend time with his friends at their super-secret surprise party, which Remus was once again sure that Sirius already knew about.
Series: NaNoWriMo July 2019 Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716592





	Super-Secret Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions of ill parents/lying about it  
> If these topics will trigger you then please don't read.

“Please, let me go,” Remus begged for what must have been the hundredth time that day. It was November second and he had been in the hospital wing for two nights already, or at least that was what he was told by Madam Pomfrey when he had finally woken up earlier that morning. She had also told him that it had been a rough moon as if Remus couldn’t have guessed that on his own once he learned how long he was out for and that his multiple broken bones were still in the process of healing along with the many deep cuts. “Please.”

“No, Mr. Lupin.” Remus knew that Madam Pomfrey would say that as she had been saying the same thing for the past ten hours, “You may not leave until I say so, and I’m not saying to now or even tomorrow.”

“But I need to go.” He didn’t expect her to understand why but tomorrow would be November third. Sirius’ thirteenth birthday. James along with Peter and him had been planning a surprise party for tomorrow evening; in which they would bring Sirius down to the kitchens and give their friend all of his favorite desserts. Sirius and Peter had done something similar for Remus and James last spring for their birthdays. 

“What you need to do is heal.” Remus saw her finish wrapping a bandage that was covering a deep gash on his left leg. “Which you can not do while begging nor leaving, but when you are sleeping. Good night Mr. Lupin.”

Remus watched as she closed the door of the private room that he was in and heard as her muffled heels clicked to another part of the hospital wing. Sighing he let this head slump onto the pillows and sighed loudly again.

* * *

“Mr. Lupin, what on earth could be so important that you would risk your health for?” It was officially November third and Remus still hadn’t stopped asking to leave; the party wasn’t until tonight anyway so he still had time to hopefully convince her to let him out. 

“It’s one of my friend’s birthday and I said that I would be there.” Maybe playing to her emotions would work for Remus; after all who would say no to an injured boy, if you forgot the reason why said boy was injured, who only wanted to go celebrate a friend’s birthday. 

“Ah, Mr. Blacks?” Remus nodded, “I thought so, there aren’t many birthdays today.”

“How did you know?” He didn’t know why Madam Pomfrey would know a random student's birthday seeing how there must have been thousands to remember, but at the same time, Sirius had always been loud about his birthday while talking in the Great Hall. 

“It’s his thirteenth birthday, every student when they turn thirteen and seventeen has an appointment with me. It usually is a week after their thirteenth birthday and his appointment had been scheduled in my planner. I’m sure that Mr. Black will tell you all about the appointment once he is finished with it.” Remus didn’t doubt what she said, not only will the three of them know about Sirius’ appointment the whole Great Hall will as well. 

“So I can go?” 

“No, you may not go. Your broken bones may have been healed with the Skele-Gro, but the cuts are still not healed and open to infections, not to mention the fact your legs will still be very weak. However, ask me that question Sunday and maybe I'll have a different answer.” Remus nodded, Sunday was two days from now and he would've missed Sirius’ not-so-surprise surprise party. “Mr. Black and the other members of your makeshift gang will understand, but then again it is none of my business.” Remus was glad that she didn’t make the conversation into a thinly veiled lecture about how he should be honest with his friends, but then again he would listen to another one of her lectures if it meant that he could leave today.

* * *

Remus hated to admit it but Madam Pomfrey may have been right; he was still in a lot of pain. Every time he moved, which was a lot seeing how he was now close to the kitchen’s entrance, the delicate scabs on his back pulled and the area around his once broken leg ached. He hoped that he wouldn’t get into to much trouble when Madam Pomfrey found out that he snuck out of the hospital wing after her repeated warnings against it; Remus could never face his father if he was kicked out of Hogwarts. 

He rounded a corner and finally got to painting where he tickled the pear and steeped into what seemed like party vomit. Every part of the kitchen that Remus looked at was covered with balloons and confetti, not to mention the table where the other boys sat which was drowning in desserts. 

“Remus!” Sirius called from where he was sat at the table, for a moment Remus was surprised that the other boy could see through what was the sea of balloons. “When did you get back?”

“Just now actually,” Remus replied once he had made his way to the table, taking care not to pop any of the balloons or touch them. James would have been smart enough not to get latex balloons, as everyone except Peter had varying degrees of latex allergies, but Remus didn’t want to take the chance just to end back up in the hospital wing. “I’m surprised I made it here on time.”

“Me too. You said in your letter than you might not get back until either this weekend or even Monday.” Peter was referencing the letter that Remus sent to the three of them yesterday after Remus convinced Pomfrey to at least allow him to write to his friends telling them to expect him back later than what he originally said. Peter pointed at what seemed like an endless amount of desserts, most of which were already half-eaten. “Take what you want, most of it are leftovers from dinner, but some were made just for us.”

“You didn’t have to come back if you were with your mother. It would have been fine, but I' m glad that you’re here.” Under Sirius’ gaze, Remus felt guilty, maybe he should listen to Madam Pomfrey and tell his friends; whenever he ‘visits his deathly ill mother’ he feels like he is betraying Peter whose grandmother is actually very sick. 

“No, it’s fine.” Remus grabbed a piece of strawberry lemonade poke cake off of the silver tray, glad that they were using the porcelain utensils from the Great Hall instead of the silver ones from the kitchen. “Her new medication has been making her sleepy and she didn't want me to be away from school more than I had been already, so even if I didn't come back tonight I would have tomorrow. So I came back tonight, and who would want to miss this amazing cake." 

“Okay.” Remus was glad that Sirius seemed content with his answer; it was Sirius’ birthday and he shouldn’t have to feel guilty about taking Remus away from his supposedly sick mother. “Anyways, you can’t believe what I got in the mail today.” 

“Remus don’t listen. We’ve heard this story fifteen times already.” James then jokingly put his hands over his ears. 

“Ignore him, Remus, this is important. It’s a summons to the hospital wing and I thought that the matron would never willingly want me back. Apparently, McGonagall isn’t the only interested teacher.” As Sirius went on about his check-up, something that Remus was sure he would hear about many more times before the actual appointment; Remus was glad that he was able to spend time with his friends at their super-secret surprise party, which Remus was once again sure that Sirius already knew about. It was worth the pain and the eventual consequences because Remus knew that he wouldn't be able to hide his secret forever and then there will be no more invites to any of these parties. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any typos please inform me, all I want to do is improve my writing.  
> This was part of the NaNoWriMo July event that happened in 2019 that I just got around to editing, because of all my extra free time now. The prompt was from Pintrest, if you want to see the original post then use this link ( https://pin.it/3jKLttR ).


End file.
